Difference
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: OC drabbles that involve the OC in different situations with different canon characters. Different sorts of genres are going to be applied, hopefully, not all just romance or fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Difference**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. But, I do own the mysterious girl.

Author's note: I won't put a name to the girl, but these are OC drabbles that involve the OC in different situations with different characters. 

* * *

Every time I saw her eyes filled with tears, I wondered who had a death wish. – Atobe Keigo

Slamming that tennis ball into Tachibana, I made sure he paid for hurting her. – Kirihara Akaya

Why couldn't they leave me alone on my birthday? Instead, she thought of throwing me a surprise party inviting everyone to it. – Echizen Ryoma

I never told anyone that I had a love for cats. On one particular day, she caught me petting several. – Kaidoh Kaoru

I treasured the time we go to the beach side, if only to see her lovely legs. – Oshitari Yuushi

At first, I thought she was a devil but after getting to know her, she became my angel. – Shiraishi Kuranosuke

She always bought me anime and manga and we read and watched it together. What she didn't know was that I got them just so we could spend time together. – Tooyama Kintarou

It was hard getting to know her, but when I thought about our interests, I realized we made a perfect match. – Tezuka Kunimitsu

We're not gay, but we pretend to be if only to see her smile and laugh. – Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji.

She was one of the few to escape my pranks. When I saw her being pranked by others, I had never felt so furious before. – Niou Masaharu

* * *

I'm going to try and get all of the characters done. It'll be through a selective amount of genres and not just romance or fluff. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Difference**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. But, I do own the mysterious girl.

Author's note: I won't put a name to the girl, but these are OC drabbles that involve the OC in different situations with different characters.

* * *

When she agreed to be with me, I felt as if I were the luckiest man alive. – Tachibana Kippei

I never noticed how she was always there for me, however, when she started drifting away; I wish I could turn back time. – Kamio Akira

I remembered when people bullied me; she was always there to protect me, thus starting our sibling relationship. – Ohtori Choutarou

Girls always slapped me because I was too forward; instead, she only gave me a sweet smile. – Sengoku Kiyosumi

She loves the children and they love her, but she always tells me that she loves me more. – Saeki Kojirou

She didn't mind the way I was, all she minded was how I treated her and her brother. – Kai Yuujirou

If she didn't encourage me to increase my stamina, I don't think I'd be able to pull off my seal step. – Kikumaru Eiji

She questioned why I didn't mind being called a masterpiece, when I told her it was because I feel accomplished when Hanamura-sensei calls me that, I would never forget that look of disappointment she gave me. – Kajimoto Takahisa

She hated the way I would flirt and her slaps were proof of that. – Wakato Hiroshi

She once told me that my puns were horrible, but it aways cheered her up when she was feeling down. – Amane Hikaru.

* * *

If you guys want to suggest any characters that you want to see again, or you want to see, PM or review. I hope you guys are enjoying this, it's very different to what I usually write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Difference**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Nevertheless, I do own the mysterious girl.

Author's note: I won't put a name to the girl, but these are OC drabbles that involve the OC in different situations with different characters.

* * *

Many times when I awoke when the school days finished at the hospital, I always saw her sitting down on a nearby chair reading a book, watching over me like a guardian angel. – Yukimura Seiichi

The kids took up much of our time, but I noticed they let us be it together when we play hide and go seek. – Kurobane Harukaze

She tend to ask me why I take pictures of embarrassing moments of everyone. When I told her it was for blackmail half the time, she asked why I never blackmailed her. – Fuji Syusuke

Everyone knew me as Fuji's younger brother, but she only knew me as Yuuta, and she never cared about whom I was related to. – Fuji Yuuta

I was irritated at how the coach always had us play dirty, but even when we have to follow his rule; she always gave me a scolding that matched buchou's threat of forcing me to eat gouya. – Hirakoba Rin

I knew that she liked Yuushi more than me, but everytime the two of us got hurt at the same time, she came to me instead of him. – Oshitari Kenya

We were always irritated that everyone call us twins, but she calls us unit ever since we told her to. – Tanaka Youhei and Kouhei

She were there for me when I came to Tokyo, stepping out from my brother's shadow. My sister in all but flesh and blood… – Ishida Tetsu

I usually like tomboys, but seeing her naivety, I knew why I fell in love with her in the beginning. – Shishido Ryou

She told me that I wouldn't be able to defeat Ryoma because of my grudge, and now that I went against him, I know what she spoke of was true. – Kevin Smith

* * *

I tried to get all of the schools shown in the anime. I wonder if I missed anyone from a different team that had an important part in the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Difference**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. But, I do own the mysterious girl.

Author's note: I won't put a name to the girl, but these are OC drabbles that involve the OC in different situations with different characters.

* * *

She tells me I worry too much, but she's glad that there will always be someone out there looking out for her. – Oishi Shuichiro

She laughed at my wardrobe because of the color, but she never minded anything else. – Mizuku Hajime

Hot-tempered and idiotic came out of her mouth every time she spoke to me. – Tanishi Kei

I'm pretty sure I'm hardly noticeable even with being captain, yet she never forgot to cheer me on every match I was in. – Minami Kentarou

That girl always annoyed me, and yet I don't know why I continue to let her be around me. – Akutsu Jin

I never knew a girl could eat so much, but I rather expected it from how much energy she always seem to have. – Momoshiro Takeshi

Doing cleaning duty with an angry girl is tiring, but I realized that she had every reason to be angry when I spent time with her. – Kuwahara Jackal

I love sleeping and it bulds up my energy when I wake up was what I told her, but the real reason is so I can train at night when no one's looking to surpass Marui and have her by my side instead. – Akutagawa Jirou

I remember playing with her and Kippei everyday when we were in Kyushu, as I look at her now, I know we're no longer naïve little kids. – Chitose Senri

I was surprised that she never questioned where I wondered off to half the week, and that's why I told her the truth that I didn't love her anymore, and she smiled and said that she already knew and was waiting for me to admit it to her myself. – Ignashov Arnold

* * *

I can't say that this one is the best, but I tried. Some of the characters I use don't really seem to have much of a fan base so I decided to use some of them in here.

If there's anyone you want, review please.


End file.
